


Just how you see me

by EndearingFond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute little one-shot, Fluff, Harry is a little insecure but Louis lovea him a lottt, Larry are married, Louis is a cute little baby, M/M, No Angst, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndearingFond/pseuds/EndearingFond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little reassurance.<br/>A little conversation.<br/>A love that is shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just how you see me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am back with another one-shot because i can't write long fics.
> 
> Lemme know?
> 
> I am @EndearingFond on twitter if someone wanted to say hi :)

Walking down the soft grass, with the water droplets brushing against the feet, Harry sighed in contentment, smiling to himself occasionally as he kept tracing his feet against the lawn of his home.

He gently pushed the dangling strand of hair in the back of his ear and gently plopped down on the grass, resting himself on his hands and letting the gentle breeze lightly ruffle his hair.

He quietly laid down on his back, staring up at the sky and subtly closing his eyes, letting his imaginations take over.

Light blue orbs, the perfect set of eyelashes and the brightest gleaming smile was all he could see his imagination play over and over again.

He opened his eyes to the thoughts of those blue orbs and that smile, unknowingly smiling shyly to himself realising how much important his husband was for him. A man whose existence he was oblivious to prior to their  
marriage, but now that specific man was the one who clogged his mind and thoughts every now and then.

He let out a exasperated sigh slightly choking a sob when he realised how much of an ill fit he was to him, when he deserved so much more, someone who wouldn't be him.

Suddenly he felt a warmth wrap around his back, when those safe broad hands wrapped him around his waist. He found himself relaxing in his touch.

Warm breath ran down his neck when he heard him breathe close to the crook of his neck, sending chills through his body. He very well knew what effect his husband had on  
him.

"Honey, I asked you to take your stick when you decide on coming out at night in the lawn", Louis said slightly adjusting his chin on the crook of Harry's neck making him squirm  
underneath his touch.

"Does it matter?",Harry said rather coldly

"What?", Louis asked back

"If it's night or day. It is dark for me either way", Harry replied back.

Louis gently let go off of Harry and turned him around gently so he was facing him. He could figure out the tear stains on his cheek and gently rubbed his thumb making him lean into his touch.

"It matters to me, you know that. Your safety is my first priority.", Louis said with a weak smile even when he knew his husband won't be able to see that.

"You shouldn't have married me, you know.? You deserve so much more. I sometimes wonder why you even love someone like me. A burden", Harry whispered as fresh tear drops  
cascaded down his cheeks.

Louis gently kissed those tears away, making Harry sob even more along the process.

"Close your eyes", Louis said to Harry.

"What?", Harry asked back with a questioning look

"Just do it.", Louis said brushing off Harry's hair behind his ear, gently tucking them in.

Harry closed his eyes and stood in silence before he heard  
his husband say, "So, what do you see?"

A few minutes passed along before he opened them again  
with a shy smile.

"Light blue eyes, and a beautiful gleaming smile, just like the one you have. I know I Haven't actually SEEN you smile but i pictured that's how your smile would be", Harry mumbled, gently rubbing his hands through Louis' lips, feeling them gently twitching into a smile.

"What do you see now that you have opened your eyes?", Louis asked him.

"You. I can feel you smile while looking down at me", Harry said still not detaching his fingertips from Louis' lips.

"People fall in love with what they see with their eyes open.  
I fell in love with you for what you see with your eyes  
closed", Louis said tightening his grip around his husband, gently putting his fingers under Harry's chin, lifting his face up to him  
while placing a soft ,warm kiss to his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u if u read xx


End file.
